Sick Day
by liinn
Summary: Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berurusan dengan misi peringkat S daripada mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah tangga menggantikan istrinya yang sedang sakit.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Sarada terlihat lusuh. Jejak lumpur kering menempel di sepatu serta bagian belakang roknya. Baju yang dikenakannya juga sedikit gosong di bagian sampingnya. Nampaknya, hari ini gadis bermarga Uchiha itu berlatih lebih keras dari biasanya.

Walaupun napasnya masih tersengal dan wajahnya nampak sayu karena kehabisan _chakra_ , namun matanya tidak mengatakan demikian. Mata hitam yang merupakan turunan dari ayahnya bersinar bahagia di balik lensa kacamatanya. Lengkungan samar di sudut bibirnya perlahan membentuk sebuah senyum, membuktikan ia sangat senang kendati tenaganya terkuras. Bagaimana tidak, seharian ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah tercintanya.

"Papa …" Sarada meraih tangan besar ayahnya, lalu menggenggam jemarinya dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. Desahan rendah keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke melirik putrinya, memerhatikan raut wajah Sarada yang nampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hn."

Mungkin bagi orang lain, tanggapan Sasuke nampak tak acuh. Namun tidak bagi Sarada dan Sakura tentunya. Sekecil apapun reaksi Sasuke, mereka berdua memahami _gesture_ atau suku kata yang bahkan tidak terhitung sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin satu tim dengan anak laki-laki," gerutu Sarada. Menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, gadis itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Mereka sangat menjengkelkan," dengusnya dengan sorot mata bosan.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, menggenggam erat tangan mungil putrinya. Nampaknya, Sarada benar-benar mewarisi sifatnya. "Mereka tidak selalu, percayalah."

Sarada mendongak, menatap wajah ayahnya. "Tapi Papa …"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, mengetuk telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di kening Sarada yang mewarisi jidat istrinya. "Ada kalanya kau akan bergantung pada mereka. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri."

Sarada tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan berniat akan berlatih lebih keras agar tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Benar-benar tipikal Sasuke yang dulu.

"Aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi."

Sasuke melirik sekilas putrinya, merasa sangat akrab dengan sorot mata yang tengah diperlihatkan Sarada sekarang.

"Kita harus bergegas, sudah hampir petang."

Sasuke meraih putrinya dan mulai melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Mereka benar-benar harus bergegas, jika tidak Sakura akan memberikan ceramah panjang nantinya.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ … "

Sasuke dan Sarada membuka sepatu mereka dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Mama!"

Sarada sedikit berteriak karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Sakura.

Apakah Sakura belum pulang?

Tidak mungkin, sepatu Sakura sudah berjajar rapi di rak sepatunya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada jawaban dan keadaan rumah masih gelap. Apakah wanita itu pergi keluar?

Sasuke berpikir, mungkin saja istrinya tengah keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Setelah menghidupkan lampu, Sasuke langsung menuju dapur berniat untuk mengambil air minum setelah menyuruh putrinya untuk mandi.

Di dapur juga gelap, lampu masih belum dihidupkan. Ketika penerangan sudah ada, pria itu langsung terkejut melihat istrinya yang terkulai lemas dengan kepala tertelungkup di meja. Ia sangat tahu istrinya bukan orang yang akan tidur di meja makan.

Bergegas, ia menghampiri istrinya yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Panas tubuh Sakura yang tidak normal langsung menyambut kulitnya saat ia menyentuh tubuh istrinya. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh lemas Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Kau memang keras kepala," gumam Sasuke saat merebahkan Sakura di ranjang besar mereka. Ia merapikan rambut liar yang menutupi wajah istrinya.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel milik Sakura dan menelpon Ino untuk memeriksa keadaan wanitanya.

.

.

Sarada keluar dari kamarnya dengan piyama biru muda dan handuk kecil yang bertengger di kepalanya. Gadis itu menuju dapur untuk mencari ibunya, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Biasanya jam segini Sakura tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Di atas meja, hanya ada kantung plastik yang berisi sayuran yang belum dimasukkan kedalam kulkas.

"Apa Mama sedang mandi?" tanya Sarada pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengangkat bahu, Sarada langsung mengambil belanjaan ibunya dan mengaturnya di dalam kulkas. Ia nampak cekatan memilah sayuran dan bahan-bahan masakan lainnya.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung menuju kamar orang tuanya.

Masih dengan handuk di kepalanya, Sarada mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya beberapa kali.

"Mama … "

Tidak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan ayahnya yang masih kotor dan bau keringat. Ia dapat melihat ibunya yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur.

"Mama!"

Seketika, Sarada langsung berlari ke samping ibunya melihat sebuah kompres yang menempel di kening ibunya.

Melihat kekhawatiran di wajah putrinya, Sasuke langsung menenangkan Sarada.

"Dia hanya demam. Bibi Ino sebentar lagi akan datang."

Namun itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kegelisahan Sarada menghilang, bahkan sekarang wajahnya dipelintir menahan tangis yang siap pecah.

Karena Sarada adalah putrinya dan ia sangat mengerti sifatnya yang mewarisi dirinya. Sasuke memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan menyuruh Sarada menjaga Sakura. Kendati terlihat lebih mirip dirinya ketimbang Sakura, namun sifat putrinya lebih banyak mewarisi sifat istrinya. Contohnya saja sekarang, setelah Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi air mata yang ditahannya langsung meluncur deras di pipi gadis kecil itu.

Yah, Sarada memang cengeng seperti ibunya, tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahan di depan orang lain.

Benar-benar perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah diperiksa dan diberikan obat oleh Ino, panas Sakura sedikit menurun meskipun hanya beberapa derajat. Saat ini, Sarada tengah mengganti kompres ibunya dengan yang baru sedangkan Sasuke sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Mama …"

Sarada memang paling tidak bisa melihat ibunya sakit. Dulu, ketika Sakura pulang dari misi dengan keadaan cukup kritis dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit, Sarada selalu berada di samping ibunya dan tidak pernah ingin meninggalkannya hingga Sakura diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sa-rada …"

"Mama!" Sarada memekik senang, melihat ibunya sudah siuman.

Melihat bekas air mata di pipi putrinya, Sakura mengangkat tangan perlahan dengan menyeka bekas lelehan cairan bening tersebut. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Sara- _chan_."

Sarada menggeleng pelan, menyentuh tangan hangat ibunya yang tengah mengusap pipinya sayang.

"Dimana Papa?"

"Sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, perlahan-lahan matanya kembali tertutup. Napasnya mulai stabil.

Sarada berbaring di samping Sakura dan memeluk lengan kiri wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Sarada."

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan putrinya yang sudah terlelap di samping istrinya. Perlahan, ia mendekati dua perempuan yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia memeriksa temperatur tubuh Sakura dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke sedikit lega, panas Sakura sudah berangsur turun.

"Sarada."

Sasuke kembali memanggil putrinya.

"Papa …"

"Makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Sarada dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Sedikit saja, Sarada."

Perutnya tidak bisa berbohong. Sarada perlahan bangun dan mengucek matanya yang sudah memerah.

Mengambil tangan mungil putrinya, Sasuke membawa Sarada ke dapur dan mereka makan malam dengan menu dan rasa seadanya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka mengumpulkan piring kotor dan menumpuknya di westafel. karena hari ini cukup melelahkan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencucinya besok pagi saja. Lagipula, ia harus secepatnya berada di sisi istrinya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sakura membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Mama …" Sarada mendongak, menarik ujung haori yang dikenakan ayahnya.

Sasuke langsung menyanggupi permintaan putrinya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sasuke bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengecek kondisi Sakura, memeriksa apakah panasnya sudah normal atau belum.

Sasuke bernapas lega saat suhu tubuh istrinya sudah kembali normal dan mungkin hanya butuh istirahat. Untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia akan menyuruh Sakura istirahat total dan dirinya akan menangani semua pekerjaan rumah tangga yang dilakukan wanita berharga yang kini mulai membuka matanya.

"Sa- suke- _kun_ …"

Sakura mencoba bangun, namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Istirahat saja," ujarnya tidak ingin dibantah. Sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan protesannya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut istrinya dengan ciuman hangat. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu membenarkan posisi istrinya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil wanita itu hingga bawah lehernya. Sasuke lalu membangunkan putrinya karena harus ke akademi hari ini.

Tidak sulit untuk membangunkan gadis kecil itu, hanya butuh beberapa kali tepukan di pundaknya dan belaian di kepalanya.

"Mama!"

Sarada langsung duduk dan menatap ibunya yang mulai terlelap.

Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah putrinya. "Mandilah Sayang, kau harus ke akademi hari ini dan jangan mencoba untuk membuat alasan untuk tidak masuk."

Belum juga Sarada mengutarakan niatnya, ibunya sudah terlebih dahulu mewanti-wanti dirinya.

"Tapi Mama sedang sakit." Sarada beralasan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, menjulurkan tangannya dari dalam selimut dan menyentuh kening putrinya dengan kedua jarinya. "Mama akan baik-baik saja. Hari ini Papa tidak ada misi," kata Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau tidak ingin terlambat, 'kan?"

Sarada mendesah kemudian turun dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening ibunya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan membuatkan Sarada sarapan. Kau ingin dibuatkan apa?"

"Apa saja," sahut Sakura.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap dapur yang sangat berantakan dengan pandangan letih. Di westafel, piring dan gelas menumpuk. Belum lagi keadaan kompor yang sangat kotor karena tumpahan kuah sup gagal yang ia coba buat untuk Sakura. Ditambah dengan wajan dan panci kotor bekas tadii malam yang belum dibersihkan. Membuat sarapan dan bekal yang sehat untuk putrinya sudah menguras pikiran dan tenaganya, belum lagi ia harus berurusan dengan perkakas kotor di dapur.

Dengan gerutuan singkat, Sasuke mulai memberishkan dapur yang ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku lebih suka menghajar Naruto daripada melakukan ini," desah Sasuke setelah selesai berurusan dengan dapur. Sekarang ia harus ke tempat lain.

Ketika tiba di ruang cuci, Sasuke langsung disambut setumpuk pakaian yang sebagian besar adalah miliknya dan Sarada dan beberapa potong baju Sakura.

Setelah mencuci piring, sekarang saatnya mencuci baju.

.

Semua pekerjaan rumah selesai sekitar jam sebelas. Saat ini Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggang dan sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya.

Ketika membuka lemari, Sasuke melirik istrinya yang tengah tidur. Ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum memilih baju bersih yang terlipat rapi di dalam lemari.

Istrinya wanita hebat, sama seperti ibunya.

"Mama!"

Tiba-tiba saja sarada menerobos masuk dan langsung naik ke atas kasur.

"Sarada?!" Sasuke langsung melempar handuk yang digunakan sebelumnya ke dalam keranjang cucian dan menghampiri putrinya . "Kau sudah pulang?"

Sarada melirik ayahnya takut-takut berani, "Aku minta izin sama Iruka- _sensei_. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Mama."

Ingin marah juga percuma, apalagi setelah mendengar alasan putrinya.

"Sarada …" Sakura bergumam rendah, membuka matanya perlahan.

Sakura menatap suami dan putrinya bergiliran. "Maaf merepotkan kalian."

Sarada menggeleng. "Mama sudah baikan?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sakura perlahan bangun dengan bantuan Sasuke. "Sudah lebih baik. Aku hanya terkena demam."

Sasuke juga sudah bisa merasakan peredaran _chakra_ istrinya kembali normal dan dia lega akan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Mama sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala putri kecilnya. "Kenapa pulang secepat ini, Sarada?"

Wajah sarada bersemu merah, lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin pulang lebih cepat," jawabnya.

Sakura terkikik, lalu melirik suaminya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu alasan Sarada karena sempat mendengar ucapan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku sangat kenal yang barusan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn."

"Sakura …"

"Hm …" Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku tidak sanggup menangani urusan rumah sendirian," keluhnya. "Lebih baik aku menjalani misi peringkat S."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, menenggelamkan hidungnya dalam helaian merah muda Sakura.

"Aku setuju," ucap Sarada menimpali. "Masakan Papa tidak enak. Tidak ada rasanya, hambar seperti wajah Papa."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengarkan ucapan putrinya. "Kau belajar darimana berkata seperti itu, Sarada?" tanya Sakura disela tawanya.

"Nanadaime Hokage."

"Dobe!" geram Sasuke.

Namun rasa kesal itu langsung lenyap kala melihat wajah istrinya yang tertawa lepas. Betapa ia sangat mencintai wanita dalam dekapannya ini dan tentu saja buah cinta mereka.

Mereka adalah perempuan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
